EVA
EVA, later known as Big Mama, was a female spy and a femme fatale, who fought alongside Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater posing as a KGB agent. She was actually a spy for the Chinese People's Liberation Army and was on a mission to obtain The Philosophers Legacy which she stole from Big Boss. She is the surrogate mother of Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. History Early Life EVA was born in Meridian, Idaho on May 15th, 1936. Since childhood, she had received spy training in the Philosophers Charm School, a joint US-Soviet-Chinese facility, so she could become a "sleeper agent". As a result, she's indistinguishable from any other native-born American. During this time she met The Boss, who was an instructor at the school. She eventually joined the Chinese People's Liberation Army General Staff Headquarters - Second Division. There, she learned techniques such as "bandit shooting", a horizontal sweep using the China Type 17 pistol. In 1964, she had infiltrated Volgin's fortress of Groznyj Grad by pretending to be Sokolov's lover under the alias, Tatyana (Although Sokolov later reveals that Tatyana was actually supposed to be posing as Volgin's lover). After Sokolov was captured by Colonel Volgin, she pretended to serve Volgin. She appeared before Naked Snake during the Operation Snake Eater as a cooperative KGB spy sent by Soviet leader Khrushchev. She claimed to be EVA, one of the NSA code breakers who defected in September 1960 along with ADAM. The KGB sent her on this mission to supply Snake with information and to acquire intelligence on Shagohod. She was also ordered to use her position in Groznyj Grad to assist Naked Snake in his mission at Tselinoyarsk. In actuality, she had been sent by the Chinese People's Liberation Army to infiltrate Groznyj Grad and steal The Philosopher's Legacy from Volgin. It is unknown who the real EVA was and what became of him. After rendezvousing with Naked Snake, she uses both her identities as EVA and Tatyana to assist Snake on his infiltration mission and lead him to the massive fortress Groznyj Grad. After Snake had completed his mission, EVA revealed the truth behind her mission. She had also been ordered to kill anyone who knew about what happened. As she watched Snake sleep on the cabin floor, she made the distinct decision not to kill him, because she had promised The Boss not to. The microfilm EVA stole later turned out to be a fake. Unbeknownst to her, half of the real Legacy made it back into the hands of the CIA thanks to Ocelot. This blunder cost EVA her job at PLA Intelligence and, according to official records, EVA disappeared in Hanoi during the Vietnam War in 1968. The Patriots In 1971, Big Boss rescued EVA at Hanoi and invited her to become a founding member of The Patriots. A year later, EVA took part in the Les Enfants Terribles project, acting as the surrogate mother for Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. With Zero determined to idolize Big Boss as somewhat of a symbol for The Patriots, he had embarked on this project in light of Big Boss's increasing disagreement over his methods. Para-Medic, also known as Dr. Clark, was the head of the project. As the eggs used to help create the clones came from Dr. Clark's assistant of Japanese descent, no Snake carried any of EVA's genetic information. Despite this, she still saw Solid Snake as her son. She knew that Big Boss disapproved of the project and the Twin Snakes, but she wanted Solid Snake. Several years later, she fled to Eastern Europe, where she became "Big Mama", leader of the anti-Patriots resistance, the Paradise Lost Army. In addition to taking in war orphans, she worked to stop Zero's ambitions and end the War Economy forever. In 2014, under her alias of Big Mama, EVA, now an elderly woman at the age of 78, contacted Solid Snake during his mission to terminate Liquid Ocelot. Snake followed a member of her resistance and ultimately reached Big Mama's hideout. There, she revealed to him the creation of The Patriots. She also revealed to Snake that she was in possession of Big Boss's corpse, which was being kept alive by nanomachines (However, in reality, this was really Solidus Snake's corpse. Raiden and Big Mama had earlier recovered Big Boss and were repairing the damage done to his body with body parts from Solidus and Liquid Snake while waiting for the AI system to be brought down so Big Boss could be revived from his nanomachine-induced coma). Soon after, their location was discovered and PMCs were locking in on them. As EVA, members of the resistance, and Snake moved out, decoy vans were set to allow the van with the corpse of "Big Boss'" to get away. Riding with EVA on her motorcycle, Snake protected Big Mama and the van from PMCs in a wild chase until Raging Raven's continuous attacks caused them to crash. After Snake defeats her, he tended to the injured Big Mama (oddly enough, she was injured at the same spot on her body she had been injured during Operation Snake Eater and crashing in a similar manner) and they headed for their getaway cruiser only to find Liquid Ocelot waiting for them. After Liquid beat Snake with CQC techniques and defeated Meryl Silverburgh's men by activating Guns of the Patriots, Vamp tossed the corpse of Big Boss to Snake and EVA as it burns (since Liquid no longer needed Big Boss' DNA). EVA, in an attempt to save the body, leapt onto the fire. Snake saved her from Ocelot's gunshot but badly burnt the left side of his face in the process. Snake held Big Mama in his arms until the moment she died. It appeared she died from the combination of her injuries from the motorcycle crash and the fire into which she leapt attempting to save Big Boss' body. However, it was later revealed that Big Boss was still alive, and that the body Vamp had burned on the Volta was actually the body of Solidus Snake. He revealed to Snake that Big Mama had, in reality, died from the new strain of FOXDIE within Snake and that EVA had, in actuality, been involved with Liquid Ocelot's plan as part of their master plan to revive Big Boss and stop Zero. Whether EVA actually knew that Ocelot was never possessed is not made clear.Big Boss: "For me, for them, for Naomi, nothing was more important. And it was for that that they put their grand scheme into motion. EVA stole my body from them, and reconstructed it by replacing the missing parts with pieces from Liquid and Solidus. And Ocelot... in order to fool the system, used nanomachines and psychotherapy to transplant Liquid's personality onto his own." Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008). Trivia *During Operation Snake Eater, EVA told Naked Snake "the least you can do is call me Cynthia." This is a reference to Amy Elizabeth Thorpe, known as the most successful spy in history, who used "Cynthia" as her codename. She was active during World War II, and used her wit and charm to elicit countless secrets, even the Naval codes of French Vichy government. *EVA’s medical history reveals that she has had a breast enhancement and Proctitis. Also, looking at her food history shows that she has eaten a Tsuchinoko. *The Les Enfants Terribles project initially produced eight batches of clones that all resulted in failure. The successful batch, which was then implanted into EVA, originally comprised eight clones, though six were intentionally aborted in order to encourage stronger foetal growth of the "Twin Snakes", Solid and Liquid. *''Matka Pluku'' is a Czech phrase that means "Mother of the Regiment." *In 2014 EVA still carried her trademark Chinese Type 17 pistol. *During the events of Liquid Ocelot’s Insurrection, she was impaled by a protruding spike in the same manner as she was in Tselinoyarsk, even after a motorcycle chase. Behind the Scenes *In Metal Gear Solid 3, during some of the first-person view cutscene moments, if the player presses R1, Naked Snake may be looking at EVA's breasts or behind. * If the player refrains from removing the transmitter from Snake, after his torture session in Groznyj Grad, the path to the waterfall will be guarded by an Ocelot Unit. Nevertheless, for navigating through this, the reward is a hilarious slapstick scene in which EVA removes the transmitter herself. *In MGS3, during the escape through the woods, EVA can be interrogated for her personal information. Also, if the player puts a magazine on the floor she will be disgusted. *In MGS3, if EVA is tranquilized, she will start talking in her sleep about Snake, The Boss, and her dog named Fido, repeating the phrase "right there". **If interrogated, EVA will tell Snake about The Boss carrying EVA's bags for her and she will also comment about how she sometimes dreams about it. **EVA will claim to have owned a dog if the player calls her in Bolshaya Past South. She will also comment on how she sometimes dreams about the day her dog became housebroken. This makes her sleep-talking about her dog significantly less disturbing. *In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, EVA is the magazine's centerfold. She also appears in the game as a hidden recruitable character. *Although Laughing Octopus holds the distinction of being the first character to use the word "fuck" in the English version of the series, it was first used by EVA in the Japanese version of MGS3, when she says "Fuck you" in English to Volgin. This line was changed to "Go to hell" during localization. *EVA’s Type 17 pistol can be obtained in Metal Gear Solid 4 by either earning the Hound emblem in a single-player session, or by using a password (See Secrets). *EVA makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an obtainable sticker, usable exclusively by Solid Snake in The Subspace Emissary. *In the English version of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, EVA's MGS3 voice actress Suzetta Minet, is going to do some voice work. It is unknown if she will reprise her role of EVA. Similarly, EVA's Japanese voice actor, Misa Watanabe, has been confirmed to be doing voice work in the Japanese version of Peace Walker. Notes and References de:EVA Category:Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Agent